


Polaroid

by maybekatdidit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: California, Family Harrington-Hargrove, Fluff, Jonathan mentioned, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Road Trips, a little sensitive language, road trip to Cali, steve and surfing, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: “Hey pops what’s this?”





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I just kinda wrote this real quick. It’s super short, kinda shitty but Steve and Billy have a lil family. And go down memory lane and they’re so in love.

“Hey pops what’s this?”

 

Their son Jackson picked through a shoe box of pictures. They were getting ready to move and throwing some stuff out and moving it to donation box. Steve and Billy had lived in this house forever, this is where they raised their two children and watched them take their first steps, say their first words, this is where their whole life together took place. The house was large and Billy wanted to be closer to the ocean so now the house would go to their youngest child, their daughter who had a baby of her own on the way. Steve and Billy would be moving into a beach house thirty minutes away. 

 

They were only in their 40s but it was time to pass the torch. Their son Jackson was referring to a box of polaroids that had been stored, Billy walked over to look at the box. Jonathan gave them a polaroid to document their journey to California, there were pictures of the road trip, of coming to California, concerts, the beach, making out mornings after sex. So many memories, Steve took most of the pictures  and some were of their kids. But most of their children’s photos were taken on a different camera, the polaroid was for Steve and Billy.

 

Billy sat down on the couch with the box and Jack joined him, he pulled out a picture of Billy driving with cigarette in his mouth and the wind in his hair. The next was Steve with a tiara and Billy with a cowboy hat. Billy smiled at the one and remembered the memory fondly,  _ “Billy these thrift stores have crazy shit, babe you have to wear this.” Billy scoffed and picked up a plastic tiara. “Only if you wear this,  _ **_Princess.”_ ** Steve sitting on the hood of the Camaro with just Billy’s Jean jacket on smoking a lone cigarette staring at the beach in amazement. Then fifty more of Billy on the beach some shittty ones of Billy surfing. 

 

One at the nightclub near their old apartment, one of Billy in the ER cause he beat the shit out of someone for calling them faggots after making out in the ally behind the club, Billy had a concussion but the other guy had been worse.There was a picture of Billy’s first day of work at the shop as the new boss, thanksgiving dinner which was just KFC sadly but it was all they could afford but it was nice and Steve did his best with setting the table before Billy got home, then some at the Christmas Tree lot which they saved money for and some of their first Christmas together. 

 

Billy ran a thumb over the one of Steve laughing his hair a mess and high as fuck, then they progressed to Steve on his back shirtless staring up at him with those doe eyes and so much love, Billy felt his heart warm. After this they had sex on the living room floor on the clean laundry both drunk and high, then Steve slipped a ring on his finger and told him he rather be no where else. There were more of Steve doing stupid shit. Steve trying to learn how to skateboard, one of Steve learning to surf which he wasn’t to bad at but never had the confidence to try again no matter how many times Billy urged him to go with him, and the few times they did they sat out there and enjoyed the sun giving each other soft kisses, and more Christmas dinners and moments after and before sex. 

 

Luckily they weren’t all revealing except the one of Billy drinking coffee butt ass naked in the kitchen.

 

Olivia had sat down half way through the pictures and looked through some herself. “Man you guys look so young.” She said softly, “We were just kids,” Billy nodded. “I’ve never seen two people more in love.” She said and leaned a head on her father’s shoulder. Jack nodded, “So many people just end up dealing with each other not really loving each other anymore,” Billy leaned back going back to the one of Steve laughing, “It was one of your father’s biggest fears, never being loved the way he loves other people. The way he loves me. He just loves so hard that it consumes him,” Billy said quietly thumbed over the picture. Olivia nodded, “But he had you,” Billy smiled, “and I had him. After we got through our differences we just were inseparable, people didn’t know what to say to two guys being as close as we were. It was no surprise when we packed up for California,” the kids new the story of how they came to be, but never so deeply.

 

They knew about the fight, Billy’s dad, Steve’s non accepting parents, how Hawkins was in the 80s, how life was in general. They knew their struggles. They still were inseparable, when the kids were growing up they tried to be considerate and keep their relationship subtle but Billy was anything but subtle, and Steve couldn’t hide his feelings for Billy for the life of him. When their friends would ask where was their mommy, why they had two daddy’s, their kids weren’t fazed. They didn’t care what people would say. They were fearless little suckers. And their parents couldn’t be anymore proud.

 

“Hey guys, I’m back- babe they didn’t have Pepsi so I just grabbed you a Sprite.” Steve set bags of food down and their drinks. Billy set the pictures down and walked to the kitchen, “I’m starving,” He gave Steve a sweet kiss and wrapped a arm around him and placed another on his neck. “For what?” Steve said playfully, Billy smiled against his skin. Steve swatted him on the ass, “Get a plate.” Billy gave him a salute and walked towards the cabinet. “Gee it looks like nothing got done,” Jack walked in with the box, “Yea we got distracted by some pictures.” Steve smiled, “see the one of your dads perfect ass?” He chirped and Billy sighed. The kids laughed, “I was worried he’d never learn to wear clothes. Then you were just the same,” Steve shook his head at Jack. Olivia sat down on a stool and grabbed the bag pulling out a burrito. 

 

They packed up most of their stuff and delivered it to the new house, leaving the kids to finish packing up the old house. Billy and Steve set up the bed and looked around the smaller house, “So uh, wanna break it in?” Billy wiggled a eyebrow at him, “You don’t wanna wait til we’re officially moved in?” Steve asked suspiciously. Billy shook his head, “Come on pretty boy I’ll let you do me over the dining room table,” Steve considered it. “You’re such a slut I’m pretty sure you’d let me do you anywhere,” Billy grinned, “Come on princess let’s test that theory.” 

 

After set they sat on the back patio in the hammock, naked and tangled swinging back and forth listening to the waves while a few stray couples walked their beach yards away. Steve stroked his lovers arm and kissed his hairline, “Look what I found,” Steve reached over to the table and pulled a Polaroid camera from his bag, “Where did you find it?” Billy asked. “I found the box I put it in before we left, it still works.” Steve then switched it around and extended his arm taking a photo of him placing another kiss to Billy’s forehead. Billy smiled and hugged Steve tighter, “Just like old times?” Steve then looked at the picture, “you’re so beautiful Billy.” He blushed, “You too pretty boy.” They then dozed off with the warm of the settings sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it’s short.


End file.
